Capacitors are components for many data manipulation and storage applications. In general, a capacitor includes two conductive electrodes separated by an insulator. Various capacitors are used for a myriad of purposes in modern integrated circuits (ICs). For example, in a vertically-oriented capacitor such as a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor, a dielectric material is sandwiched between two metal layers or between a polysilicon layer and a metal layer. As design rules shrink; however, capacitance values decrease because dimensions of the metal layer or the polysilicon layer decreases. The capacitance of a capacitor depends on a thickness of the dielectric material. A thin dielectric material results in the capacitor having a high capacitance.